Sindragosa
(lore) / Killable |location=Icecrown Citadel |relatives=Malygos (former consort) |instance=Icecrown Citadel }} .]] Sindragosa, formerly the prime-consort of Malygos, is a mighty frost wyrm who was raised by the Lich King himself at Sindragosa's Fall in Icecrown. She is the very same frost wyrm that the Lich King raised in the Wrath of the Lich King cinematic, as the same scene is played out after completing the quest . Background From the book set "Cinematic Art of Wrath of the Lich King" from Blizzcon '08 Long before the Great Sundering, the five dragonflights — red, blue, bronze, green, and black — were charged with watching over the budding world of Azeroth. Sindragosa was the beloved consort of the blue dragon Malygos, also called the Spell Weaver, guardian of all arcane magic. With the help of goblin servants, Neltharion created a powerful artifact called the Dragon Soul. He convinced his dragon brethren to empower the disk, claiming it would thwart the impending invasion of the demonic Burning Legion. However, Neltharion betrayed his dragon allies during the Legion's assault, provoking an apocalyptic battle in the skies over the Well of Eternity. Malygos and Sindragosa joined the blue dragons in surrounding the Earth Warder. They charged the black dragon...but Neltharion used the might of the Dragon Soul to strike out, decimating nearly all of the blue dragonflight. The blast hurled Sindragosa far across the land, deep into the frozen north. Blinded and near death, Sindragosa sought desperately to reach the Dragonblight — the place where dragons instinctively travel to die. No longer able to fly, Sindragosa plummeted to the cold earth in the region of Icecrown. The blue dragon gathered what remained of her energy and called out to Malygos for aid. Her only answer was the howling arctic wind as she struggled on, but the distance was far too great; agonizingly she realized that her spirit would not find rest within the Dragonblight. Her life continued to fade away as her sanity deteriorated. In the midst of her delirium, Sindragosa's final thoughts turned to bitterness and hatred: hatred against the Legion, hatred against Neltharion, hatred even against Malygos. But most of all, hatred against the world of mortals. And in her dying moments...Sindragosa vowed revenge. In World of Warcraft Sindragosa is briefly seen in the Pit of Saron, the second 5-man Icecrown instance, after the defeat of Scourgelord Tyrannus. While the leader of the army of liberated slaves (Martin Victus for Alliance, Gorkun Ironskull for Horde) commends the players for their bravery and their efforts to free them, Sindragosa flies up from the pit below and unleashes her fury, killing the leader and his army. The players are pulled back to the entrance tunnel by Jaina Proudmoore or Sylvanas Windrunner, saving them from a grisly death. She is slain in the innermost sanctus of Icecrown Citadel by adventurers led by Tirion Fordring and Darion Mograine who seek the death of Arthas Menethil, the Lich King. Sindragosa appears as a boss encounter in the Frostwing Halls inside Icecrown Citadel. She was one of the first two bosses to be announced, the other of course being the Lich King himself.http://www.blizzard.com/blizzcon/recaps/raid_dungeon-panel.xml Trivia *Her name is likely a reference to the words "sin" and "dragon", along with the traditional female Blue Dragon Suffix "-gosa". Thus, Sindragosa. *Sindragosa was also introduced in the new login screen when Patch 3.0.2 was released, in which many players have come to love and/or hate the ferocious roar. Gallery File:Frostwyrmcinematic.jpg|Sindragosa from the Wrath of the Lich King opening cinematic. File:Sindragosa PoS.jpg|Vision of Sindragosa File:Sindragosa (tactics).jpg|Sindragosa in Icecrown Citadel File:Sindragosa TCG.jpg|Sindragosa in World of Warcraft Trading Card Game File:Raising Sindragosa concept.jpg|Raising Sindragosa File:Sindragosa.jpg| File:Sindragosa, the Frost Queen TCG.jpg| References External links fr:Sindragosa Category:Frost wyrms Category:Scourge Category:Blue dragons